Superstar Express
by CBubbleGumO8
Summary: Alec, una superestrella cuya popularidad cae debido a publicidad negativa. Su dinero acaba en números negativos y tiene que buscar un lugar donde vivir. Termina alquilando un lugar donde vive Nessie y su hermana. En un principio no se llevan bien pero después se hacen grandes amigos junto con Jacob, capitán de natación con la inteligencia de un niño de 8 años. TODOS HUMANOS.


**Capítulo 1**

Soy la protagonista de esta historia pero no soy como las protagonistas que conoces. Soy una simple persona, una chica con agorafobia.

* * *

**NESSIE POV**

Iba en el bus de camino a casa el cual estaba completamente repleto de personas que venían de sus trabajos, de dar un paseo, en fin… ustedes entienden.

— ¡Lo siento! —dije repetidas veces mientras pasaba por el estrecho corredor del autobús.

— ¡Eso duele! —gritó alguien. Lo había golpeado accidentalmente.

— ¡Lo siento! —Volví a decir— Permiso.

— ¿Puedes llevar eso en el autobús? —preguntó alguien retóricamente.

— Disculpe señorita ¿Va a Grand Lake? —masculló alguien dentro del bus.

No se cuentas veces dije "Lo siento" mientras trataba de llegar lo más rápido posible a la entrada del autobús.

— Lo siento. Déjenme pasar por favor. —Dije llegando a la entrada—. Señor, quiero bajar, gracias. —el dueño del autobús abrió la puerta amablemente.

Debido a que el autobús iba repleto de personas; los que iban cerca de la entrada tuvieron que salir de este para que yo pudiera bajarme.

Me quedé parada y por desgracia, recibí muchos reclamos: "_Señorita, ¿Por qué esta parada ahí sin moverse?" "¡Bloquea la entrada del autobús!"._

— Lo siento —alcancé a decir apenada.

Espere unos momentos mientras el autobús se marchaba.

— ¡Príncipe Casaba, estamos en casa! —Le dije a mi queridísima figura de cartón en tamaño gigante que había encontrado cerca del parque—. Te cargare.

Camine el pequeño tramo que quedaba para llegar a la entrada —un poco agotada— y dije redundantemente: Príncipe Casaba, ya estamos en casa, Bienvenido.

Lo puse a un lado y abrí la reja que daba paso al patio. Lo agarre para meterlo a casa y, ya estando adentro lo puse en el suelo nuevamente.

—Príncipe Casaba, bienvenido a casa. —dije sin esperar una respuesta.

Descanse un rato y me dispuse a llevarlo hacia adentro. Lo levante y lo gire un poco para poder llevarlo fácilmente. Intente caminar pero algo me detuvo. Jale… nada. Volví a jalar más fuerte y me pareció que algo se rasgó.

Jale cuidadosamente y por fin pude sacarlo. Cuando lo vi; grite de pánico. ¡Le había arrancado la cabeza sin querer!

Busque la cabeza por todos lados. Abrí la puerta y efectivamente ahí estaba. ¡Como me pueden pasar estas cosas a mí! —dije triste mientras sacaba la cabeza de la cerca.

Cargue al Príncipe Casaba, entre a casa e fui a buscar cinta adhesiva para poner la cabeza en su lugar. Cuando termine, preparé la mesa con todas mis figuras móviles de él y dibujos.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños príncipe Casaba!

Mientas pasaba alrededor de la mesa me iba tomando muchas fotos con todas la figuras que se encontraban en esta.

— 1, 2, 3… —dije estando en una punta de la mesa preparándome para tomar la foto. Voltee de reojo y vi a mi hermana mayo junto a mí posando para esta—. ¡Hermana! —grite alejándome asustada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —Camine a sentarme frente a ella con la cabeza gacha—, Está bien si eres fanática por el manga de chicos pero ya eres una estudiante de secundaria.

— No entiendes. Hoy es el cumpleaños número 22 del príncipe Casaba. —Trate de excusarme—, Lo celebro con él porque es una ocasión muy importante. —dije mirando a mi gran figura de cartón.

Pude sentir la mirada de completo asombro de mi hermana.

— ¿No te da miedo que no te puedas casar? —Me dijo al borde del colapso—. Todos los días es lo mismo. ¿Casa… que? —siguió mi mirada y casi le da un paro cardiaco—, ¿Cuándo entro este tipo? —dijo señalando a mi figura tamaño gigante del Príncipe Casaba.

— Lo rescate de ser desechado hoy. —dije pacíficamente—. Casi lo botan. Así que es peligroso.

Mire a la figura nuevamente e ignorando por completo la presencia de mi hermana pregunte sin esperar una respuesta: "por suerte te salvé… ¿tu cuello está bien?

— ¡Hey! ¿Puedes volver a la tierra y saber lo que ocurre por aquí? —Trato de acaparar nuevamente mi atención mientras me tendía el periódico—. Alec va a ir al instituto y tu… ¿Sabes quién es Alec verdad?

Negué con la cabeza.

Después de un corto silencio volvió a hablar.

— ¿Cómo se llama el instituto al que asistes?

— Richmoon leafe —musite restándole importancia.

Busco minuciosamente un artículo del periódico, me miro y casi grito — ¡Alec estudiara ahí! Podrían ser incluso compañeros de clase y…

La interrumpí.

— Hermana… ¿No llegaras tarde al trabajo? —dije tratando de evitar su letanía mientras ella miraba el reloj asombrada.

— ¡Me dejará el autobús! —grito saliendo de casa asustada.

Pasaron unos minutos desde que ella se había ido cuando recordé algo.

— ¡Es hora de encender las velas Príncipe Casaba! ¡Felicidades! —musite felizmente.

* * *

**ALEC POV**

Mi adrenalina estaba a mil. Como era obvio mi concierto estaba repleto de personas y todos gritaban por verme solo a mí.

— ¿Están listos todos? —grite.

Escuchaba como mis y gritaban enloquecidas al verme.

— ¿Están preparados? ¿Quién soy? —dije mientras tocaba la guitarra.

Escuchaba los gritos de los fanáticos diciendo alocadamente "¡Alec! ¡Alec! ¡Alec!".

Seguí tocando la guitarra, bailando y cantando como si no hubiera mañana mientras escuchaba como todos me aclamaban. Esto era perfecto, no me podía sentir mejor.

— Señoras y señores. Bienvenidos a nuestro show. Vamos a darle la bienvenida a quien actuará con nosotros. Vamos a aplaudir muy fuerte y darle la bienvenida a la famosa superestrella de todo Hollywood: ¡El encantador príncipe Alec!

— Griten todos… ¡Alec! —dije subiendo el ambiente.

Abrí los ojos de golpe. ¿Qué… que estaba pasando? ¿Y las personas? ¿Y mi concierto? Todo esto no tenía sentido.

— Edward… ¿Me engañaste de nuevo cierto? —lo fulmine con la mirada mientras lo veía parado frente a mí.

— Sonríe para tu primer día. —dijo pacíficamente.

Lo mire con una cara de _"debes estar bromeando"_

— Lávate los dientes. —Me tendió el cepillo de dientes cuando ya me encontraba en el baño—. Vives como un adulto, aprendes como un adulto.

— No iré. —dije saliendo del baño cepillándome aun los dientes.

— ¡Hey! ¿No tuviste ayer una fiesta de despedida? ¿Me dijiste que terminarías el instituto y ahora ya no quieres? —me interrogo—. No fastidies y cámbiate ¿ok?

— No iré significa que no iré —intente decir con la espuma que había producido la pasta de dientes dentro de mi boca.

Me agache para enjuagarme la boca en el lavabo de la cocina y quitarme el sabor a menta.

— No bromees por favor. Sabes que habrá reporteros ahí. Si no vas, pasará algo.

— ¿Qué pasará? —dije apuntándolo con mi cepillo de dientes.

Me miro y me quito el cepillo de las manos. Caminé de nuevo a mi habitación.

—Estoy así por culpa de ellos. Dijeron que tenía mal cerebro.

_Flashback_

Me encontraba sentado en mi camerino con Edward y la diseñadora.

— No jales, no sirve de nada si jalas. —dije a la diseñadora molesto.

Ella me miro, miro interrogante a Edward y; seguido de esto, salió molesta de mi camerino.

— Alec, ella es la mejor diseñadora de aquí —Edward se acercó a mi poniendo sus manos en mis hombros—, Diseño este traje solo para ti. ¡Solo hay uno en el mundo! —Dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente—. Y mira, te ves muy varonil con esto puesto. Es un programa en vivo así que no puede haber ningún error ¿no?

— ¿Terminaste? —Dije ya aburrido de su discurso.

Cuando subí al escenario recibí un premio a mejor cantante del año. Le tendí mi premio a la chica que me lo entrego para poder dar mi discurso.

— Señor Alec. Disculpe, ¿Puede bajarse un poco la camisa? —dijo la chica a mitad de aplausos del público.

La tonta diseñadora no pudo terminar de arreglar mi traje. La camisa junto con el traje ni siquiera llegaba a cubrir mi ombligo. Trate de cerrarlo tal y como ella estuvo intentando horas atrás en mi camerino.

Estaba apenado. Me veía absurdamente ridículo.

_Fin del Flashback_

— Y dicen que mi estilo de vida no es decente. A ver dime, ¿Cuándo me he sobrepasado con una chica?

_Flashback_

— ¡Alec! ¿Podemos tomarnos una foto? —dijeron corriendo unas chicas mientras yo iba saliendo de una conferencia de prensa.

Las mire asombrado mientras Edward les decía que no y que se alejaran imponiendo su mano para que no se acercaran a mí.

— ¿podemos? Por favor, solo una. Por favor.

— ¡Esta bien está bien! Solo una —Dijo Edward rendido.

Se pusieron cada una a mi lado quedando yo en medio. Pose mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros mientras Edward tomaba la foto.

Recuerdo que cuando la vi en el periódico, el articulo decía: "_Alec se sobrepasa. Artista demuestra su verdadero estilo de vida"._

Parecía que yo estaba tocando con mi mano el pecho de una de las chicas. ¡Eso era totalmente falso! El ángulo de la cámara era el que hacía parecer eso. ¡Yo nunca la toque de esa manera!

_Fin del Flashback_

— Además, dicen que agredí a un reportero —dije jalando del saco a Edward molesto y haciendo ademán de querer molerlo a puñetazos.

Los dos miramos a una dirección específica recordando el acontecimiento.

_Flashback_

Iba caminando por las calles con Edward cuando de pronto…

— No grabes… ¿no grabes más ok? —Grito desde lejos Edward al ver al reportero grabándonos desde lejos—. Lo siento, no puedes tomar fotos.

Pude ver como el reportero se acercaba en dirección nuestra.

— Lo siento. No lo hagas. —dijo Edward apresuradamente.

En todo este momento yo me había quedado estático viendo la escena.

El reportero pasó frente a mí y Edward tratando de tomar fotos cuando de pronto, se tropezó con sus pies y callo acostado frente a mí.

Lo mire y le tendí la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse cuando me di cuenta, había tomado otra foto.

Al día siguiente apareció un artículo en los periódicos de todo el país que decía: _"Alec golpea a un reportero"_

En la foto parecía que yo estaba moliendo a golpes al pobre tipo cuando en realidad solo le había dado mi mano para ayudarlo.

¡Estúpidos ángulos!

_Fin del Flashback_

— Acepté que dijeran que estaba mal de la cabeza, que era pervertido y salvaje pero además me llamaron estúpido. ¡No soy estúpido! —dije ya fuera de mis casillas.

_Flashback_

Iba bajando de mi limusina hacia una conferencia de prensa. Pude ver a millones de reporteros esperándome afuera.

Cuando me bajé ellos se abalanzaron con muchas preguntas.

— ¿Puedo preguntar qué piensa Alec del evento contra el veneno? —dijo uno de ellos.

— Disculpen, ¿puedo pasar? —sonreí. Ellos no se movieron—. Disculpen, ¿Pueden por favor dar un paso atrás? Gracias.

Tratando de aligerar el ambiente y con tal de hacer una broma dije —Desde luego que le digo al veneno, ¡para!

— ¿Puedes responder la pregunta? —dijo uno de ellos interrogante.

— Un hombre de negocios que trabaja por supuesto tiene que conocerse mejor con los demás.

— Conocerse mejor quiere decir… —dejo un reportero la frase inconclusa.

— Me refiero a que me dejen sacarme todo para que todos me vean.

Todos me miraron perplejos e interrogantes.

— ¡Bien dicho! —grito alguien a lo lejos.

Edward intervino nervioso.

— Lo siento, no graben más.

Pocos días después salió un artículo en la portada que decía: _"Alec no sabe lo que dice. No tiene respeto por las causas sociales"_

_Fin del Flashback_

— ¿Quién te dijo que hables de tu caliente cuerpo…? —dijo Edward más para sí mismo.

Lo fulmine con la mirada mientras bajaba bruscamente mi taza de café.

— Usar mi caliente cuerpo está bien para trabajar.

— Tómalo como lo malinterpretaron pero en realidad esas noticias te influyeron mucho. —Trato de argumentar—, Ves que tus canciones se venden menos hace 2 años y el rating de tus novelas, todo… —se detuvo un momento—. ¿Recuerdas la sesión de autógrafos la última vez?

_Flashback_

— ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunte molesto a Edward al ver que miraba fijamente en una dirección—. ¿Viniste a ver el concierto? ¡Ayúdame a que vengan más fans!

Tras nosotros, había una multitud de personas viendo un concierto de unos chicos principiantes.

— Vengan todos para tener un autógrafo de Alec. ¡Vengan! —grito Edward.

Nadie se acercó.

_Fin del Flashback_

— Para mí, la empresa me quiso hacer mala fama y luego cuando el contrato acabe dirán ¡Alec… chaito! —dije mientras Edward me hacia un masaje.

— Alec, debes ir ya a la escuela o si no iras al ejercito —dijo deteniendo su masaje.

Me senté.

— ¿Crees que con mi físico me da miedo ir al ejercito? —Me pare sobre el sillón—. Por suerte hice varias escenas de ejército este año. ¡Muere! ¡Muere! —Dije gritando haciendo ademán de estar peleando con alguien—, Olvídalo… Ya me cansé. —Volví a recostarme en el sillón.

— El entrar al ejército no es el problema pero, ¿Crees que alguien te recordaría luego de salir de este? Por favor, Tony cree que tienes una oportunidad y por eso te mandó a estudiar así que se bueno y ve.

Todo el rato que Edward estuvo hablando estuve bostezando increíblemente. Luego, reino por unos segundos el silencio y volvió hablar un poco enojado.

— Olvidado, ya no me importa. Enfrenta solo tus problemas. Si no quieres ir, entonces llamare a la compañía y avisare a los reporteros que ya no vengan. —musito enojado—. Esto es ridículo, ayer mande a prepararte bocadillos y pedí una limusina Ferrari para que te lleve pero llamaré para cancelarlo y además tengo que pagar la llamada. ¡Qué caro es ser un manager! —dijo esta vez más para sí mismo.

— ¿Una limusina Ferrari? —Me dije ilusionado—, ¿Dónde me dejará? —me senté lentamente y lo miré.

— En la puerta principal.

Sonreí ampliamente.

* * *

**agorafobia: Miedo a los espacios abiertos.**

**Guapas y guapos! No me podía ir sin antes dejar este nuevo proyecto y pues nada.**  
**Dejen un bonito comentario quieren? Me harán muy feliz con eso. Díganme que piensan :D**

**PD: Probablemente se les haga conocida esta historia. Esta basada en un dorama taiwanes que sinceramente, LO AME MUCHITO**

**Los quiero guapooooooos!**  
**Clau**


End file.
